Ring Around The Rosie
by smilehehe27
Summary: Eileen just wants meat. She sends the infamous troublemaker to buy her some. Of course, a simple task can never be done right by a certain brown haired boy. Rated T for blood and other things. Please read author's note before continuing.


**Please read this before you continue**. Like any horror stories, the characters in this story are written to be impossibly stupid and do weird stuff just to keep the plot going. So, don't blame them to be a little OOC. But, blame the author who finds it amusing to torture her characters in ways some people don't ever understand. And of course, it's rated T for blood and other horrific stuff. So, yeah, you've been warn.

Summary: Eileen just wants meat. She sends the infamous troublemaker to buy her some. Of course, a simple task can never be done right by a certain brown haired boy.

* * *

_Ring Around The Rosie_

_By: Smilehehe27_

* * *

**He came crashing up the stairs. **A thick layer of sweat covered his forehead. The lights on the wall flickered in the darkness. Somewhere, a wild dog howled.

Rigby did not know what to think. His mind only screamed, "Run, run, run!" His legs were growing numb. His shaking hands swiftly reached a doorknob and Rigby threw the door open. Without wasting any time, he closed the door and shut it with heavy furniture.

The teenage boy was exhausted and he was terribly frightened. He was breathing heavily and his body shook furiously. Blood was pounding against his ears. Rigby let his body slide down against the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his racing heart. The dark room seemed to welcome the boy with silence.

Suddenly, a girl in the darkness giggled. His eyes widened in horror. "N-no!" he stuttered. Something was raping the door, demanding entrance. His ears screamed in agony as its nails clawed against the wooden door.

A woman shrieked hysterically.

Ghostly voices whispered words he barely understands. Rigby just screamed. He screamed with all his might. Just when he couldn't take anymore, it stopped. Then, the creature then sings:

* * *

_Hey Rigby, hey Rigby,_

_My skin is in your belly. _

_I'm here right now, outside the door,_

_to tear up your tummy._

* * *

Then, there was just silence like death. After hearing the lyrics, Rigby felt sick in his stomach. The creature was creative, he noted, despite his current situation. It used the melody from the famous nursery rhyme, Ring around the Rosie, and weaved it with its own lyrics. If this wasn't a life and death situation, he could give the ghost a medal. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Rigby dashed towards the windows, and found them securely locked. "Dang!" he cursed. The keys were in his girlfriend's room. There was no way out. A little girl giggled in his ear. Rigby began to panic more than ever. He tried, desperately, to find an exit. Anything will do! But he was surrounded by white wall and useless boxes. A chilly air raked his skin. Rigby whimpered in the darkness. "Please, please. Help me."

* * *

It was a slightly cloudy day earlier that morning. Eileen Roberts, was busy hanging the freshly, clean clothes. While still flapping the wet clothes, she called out her boyfriend," Rigby, I'm craving for meat. Go out and buy me some, please." Rigerson, or simply known as Rigby, stepped out from the house. "Ughh, do I really have to? It's too early. The whole world is sleeping. **I'm** still sleeping. " He childishly whined. Eileen rolled her eyes, "Sorry. I'm making your favourite dish tonight, though." Rigby's face brightened and he dashed to towards the store without another word.

"What do you mean it's all out?" Rigby slammed his fists at the counter. "What I mean, kid, is that I only have chicken and fish. But we have no more beef." snarled the butcher. Rigby struck out his tongue and stormed out from the store. "How rude." He muttered angrily under his breath.

His girl is going to be heartbroken. She loves meaty food. Rigby desperately wanted to please his beloved Eileen. His stomach was also the victim here. He sadly walked home, clutching his stomach. In the corner of his eye, he saw an old cemetery, filled with buried, decayed corpses and fresh bodies. Grabbing a shovel, Rigby suddenly knew where to find dinner.

* * *

"Rigby, honey, why is the beef so salty?" The brunette asked. Rigby dismissed the idea of his girlfriend tasting raw meat. He answered in a bored tone, "Did you put too much salt or something?" Eileen shrugged and continued her cooking.

"Rigby, I'm heading to a friend's house. Do you need anything?" asked Eileen as she opened the door. The whole afternoon once mischievous boy was strangely quiet and tired-looking. She was starting to worry. "No." Rigby answered as monotonously as a robot. She left without a sound.

Rigby began surfing the channels, desperately trying to forget the unforgivable deed he made. The fluorescent light above him flickered, further irritating him. Suddenly, from outside the house, a woman screamed. He tried to act brave. He grabbed a torch light and made a beeline towards the door. "Hello? Who's out there?" Rigby said as he waved the torch light back and forth. A flash of lightning hit the dark sky, giving Rigby enough light to view the dark roads. What he saw next drain the blood from his face.

There, outside the gate, stood a small dark figure. It wore nothing but a bloody red swimming suit. Its sharp, white teeth sparkled menacingly under the full moon. Its red crimson eyes glared at him. Rigby saw it opened its mouth, and to his surprise, it started to sing:

* * *

_Hey Rigby, hey Rigby, _

_my skin is in your belly. _

_I'm here right now, outside the gate, _

_to empty up your tummy._

* * *

The creature sang. It was creepy and it sent chills down through his spine.

Rigby slammed the door shut. Oxygen was forced into his lungs. Dizziness slowly took over his head. His legs felt like jelly. The brown haired boy was terrified. He needs Eileen. He needs her right now.

"We interrupted your terrifying encounters with this heart-breaking news." A dark haired co-anchor for the TV27 news reported. "A women aged in her early 20's was killed in a road accident. The victim was identified as Eileen Roberts. She was found dead at the side of the road with her stomach cut open. The cause of the accident is still under investigation."

Eileen's picture then appeared at the top right side of the screen. Rigby was trembling. His clothes were damp from cold sweat. His lovely girlfriend is dead. Rigby is next.

A little ghost girl whispered in his ears.

* * *

_Hey Rigby, hey Rigby, _

_my skin is in your belly. _

_I'm here right now, outside the door. _

_Say goodbye to poor Ellie._

* * *

The lights shut off and darkness surrounded him.

Rigby let his legs carry him. He couldn't breathe, therefore he couldn't scream. The atmosphere turned freezing cold. Everywhere he went, a dark figure stood right before him. It flashed it sharp teeth and chuckled darkly. Sharp nails suddenly grabbed his ankles, yanking the flesh until it drew blood. Rigby did nothing but fell onto the floor. His skull smashed against the unforgiving stairs.

Rigby scrambled onto his feet and he heard the creature growled. It raised its sharp nail and without mercy, sliced open the boy's back. As Rigby laid on the stairs in agony, the creature licked its rotten lips, and ran its long moist tongue onto his bloody back. It could feel the boy trembled under its touch.

Rigby was consumed in fear. But he wanted to live. He wasn't afraid to fight back. Rigby drew out a shaky breath and pulled himself up, ignoring the creature.

He came crashing up the stairs.

Now, Rigby found himself trapped in a small room, with no way out. He could fight back, but he found nothing to use as a weapon. The creature spoke in a sing-a-song voice that echoed in the room," Rigby, come out and play with me. Let's pretend to be chefs." Its chilly giggles surrounded him.

The boy threw himself under the bed as the creature slammed it body against the door. The whole room shook. His back was sticky and burn like fire. Ears slammed shut, Rigby let another scream as invisible knives sliced opened his stomach.

The boy began choking on his own blood. The door slammed open, and Rigby's intestines roughly yanked out. Blood sprouted all over the dusty floors.

Invisible crows pecked his flesh on his arms and legs, until his white bones shone under the moon. Objects hard as hammers slammed onto his jaws, cracking his teeth. His pink tongue snapped into two.

Rigby shut his eyes. The air that surrounds him suddenly turned cold. For the final time, in a child-like voice, the creature sings,

* * *

_Hey Rigby, hey Rigby, _

_my skin is in your belly. _

_I'm here right now, under this bed, _

_oh what fun now we're all cozy._

* * *

Rigby only felt pain.

* * *

I'm sorry, but just needed to be posted. If you hate this, I hate it even more. Review please? :D


End file.
